Star wars Vs Halo
by TheDAWinz
Summary: As the Sith empire has been fighting, a Sith Lord by the name occulous takes finds a Rakatan artifact that could change everything
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own halo or star wars.

Also guys, this is my first story, and I decided it to be a crossover. Note, I am using ACCURATE projections and thus if you complain that one side is over powered, get over it because this would really happen if these two universes met.

**Unknown regions, Unknown time:**

It has been two and a half years since Darth Occulous's rise to power, having a prominent seat on the council and being the head of knowledge, it was his duty to find ancient artifacts and relics. After stumbling on a Rakata hyper-drive, he had a team of scientists reverse engineer it. What they found, was astonishing. The hyper-drive had coordinates to another galaxy two times as small as theirs. The scientists reported the news to Occulous, in which he told the emperor. The emperor, having heard of this, ordered Occulous to gather a fleet of fifty Harrower-class dreadnoughts, one-hundred oppressor class battle cruisers, and 600 colonist ships. The Harrower-class were the main meat of the imperial fleet, being armed with 43 turbo-laser turrets, a extremely powerful shielding system, and 150 ISF interceptors and bombers. Each one had a crew of imperial commandos, mark I and II sith war droids, and 20 drop ships with walkers, regular men, ect. One of those commandos was Occulous' most trusted commando, Ix Latson. Ix had been born in Kass City, and quickly rose among the ranks as a proficient marksman, courageous warrior, and a very loyal soldier. He commanded aurek squad, the most proficient squad in the fleet. Aurek squad was on Occulous' flagship, the _Dust_.

Occulous stared out into space, wondering what would lie ahead. 'What would await us? Would they be powerful and aggressive, or peaceful but weak? Honestly, I hope we get to find a new way to win this war.' Occulous turned to navigation officer Randson and ordered him to fire up the hyper-drive. 'Let's see what happens next.'

**Earth, 2552:**

As fate would have it, the Covenant had finally found Earth, the humans home-world. After trying to destroy the orbital mac platforms but failed to destroy the _Cairo_ platform no thanks to the Master Chief. Two assault carriers then began to break through and begin landing ships on the surface. They were dispatched by the Chief and Admiral Harper. The prophet of truth was outraged.

"Send all forces to earth now!" yelled Truth. He had been infuriated by Regrets lack of competence in wiping out the humans.

Truth's fleet exited slip-space, to find the human forces gathering there.

"All forces attack formation! We need to wipe these filthy humans from the face of the galaxy so that we may begin the Great Journey!" though Truth's speech was hardly motivating, probably even more of a command, the entire crew cheered. "Let us begin" the prophet sneered. Just then, a enormous fleet of ships many sizes and of unknown design drop out of something else than slip-space. Truth was dumfounded, and all of the fighting over earth stopped.

As Occulous came out of hyper-space, he was surprised to see a heated war going on between a species that used a boxy type ship and another race that had smooth, organic-like curves on their ship.

Occulous opened up the comm channel to speak to technician Darwsid. Darwsid was one of the Empire's top technician and slicers, and if you needed information on anything unknown, you could always count on him. "Darwsid, what can you get me on these two species now!"

"Already done milord! The one with the polygon shaped ships are humans, they seem to be fighting against a genocidal group of species called the Covenant!" Darwsid was excited to find this, as we has hoping for some action.

"Anything on their capabilities Darwsid!" Occulous was using the force to compose himself, seeing him to be a Darth he was supposed to be a figure to look up to.

With an almost disappointment response Darwsid said "Well, although this Covenant have shielding, their weaponry is only in the megatons or in some cases, teratons with their energy projectors, which is a highly unstable beam of plasma. In other words, primitives. Our fighters could probably wipe out there entire fleet, but for fun we can just obliterate them with our main fleet." Darwsid queried hopefully.

"Primitives huh? Our gigaton weaponry would wipe their entire fleet out with just a single Oppressor class frigate alone." Darth Occulous noted.

"Sir they are hailing us with... radio waves?" Darwsid was on the brink of laughing, highly unprofessional for imperials, but since Darth Occulous was good humored, he would risk it.

"Patch them in!" Occulous was waiting to see what creature would appear. A strange sight appeared, a race that seemed disgusting to him.

"What is this? Who are you? Are you Forruner? I am Truth of the Covenant, state your reasons or you will die!" The figure with a crown stated.

"I am Darth Occulous of the as of now, Trans-Galactic Empire, and you are to be eliminated for trying to wipe out these humans!"

The figure who called himself "Truth" stared in a semi afraid look, realizing the figure behind the robes and mask was a human. "HUMAN, YOU HAVE DEFILED THE FORRUNER ARTIFACTS! YOU WILL DIE!" with that, the transmission ended.

"Fire all weapons on the fleet now!"

"Yes milord" a soldier replied

Truth was not happy at all. Nothing was going his way. First Regret was captured, then mysterious humans with an unknown technology and a extremely large fleet with at least 50 ships over 1.6 kilometers appeared out of thin air.

"Sir we are receiving a large energy spike in the enemy ships, ITS GIGATONS SIR!" a brute minor was screaming!

"What do we do!" another minor said

"Take evasi-" and that was all the prophet of Truth managed to say before a couple of turbo-laser shots teared through his ship and all the others in the fleet destroying them.


	2. Aurek Squad

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Halo.

**Authors note Sorry its been a while just been busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also most of the characters are Mine. Except for Lord Hood and Master Chief, Cortana, and the Arbiter Thel Va'daam. **

The USNC has never seen anything in the likes of this in its long history. As soon as the alien ships appeared out of nowhere over Earth, of all places, they instantly stopped fighting to see what would play out. They were not to be disappointed in what happened. A Marathon class frigate captain by the name of Jack Smith was in awe of what just happened. In a brief period of what five minutes it seemed as the two fleets were exchanging with each other. Captain Smith saw that the Covenant didn't go off to well with this new alien force. What amazed him though, was how the entire Covenant fleet was annihilated, and so he took some precautions as to how to approach these guys.

"Manson, I need you to try and open comms with these guys!" Manson was the ships smart A.I., one of the best besides Cortana, but that was a different story. Manson was also a close friend to Jack, so it was doubtful he would disobey orders if the USNC hadn't taken precautions.

"Aye aye sir! Also Jack, don't get too cocky!" Jack smirked at his friend's remark.

"Don't worry Manson, you know me!"

Almost too well Jack, that one time where you pulled that scissors maneuver on a assault cruiser would've given me a heart attack if I had one! Anyway, opening comm now." A voice came over the comm sounding surprisingly human.

"This is Lord Occulous of the Sith Empire on board the ship _Dust_, we have come from a galaxy far far away, a galaxy that your USNC refers to Andromeda." The figure was masked in what seemed to be a ceremonial helm, and he was wearing a robe with shoulder pads and a red insignia. Jack guessed that he was the leader of the fleet.

"We hear you loud and clear Lord Occulous of the Sith Empire. This is Captain Jack Smith of the USNC _Gravity_, after seeing what you just did we welcome you to USNC space."

"Thank you for your kind reception of us. This turned out to be a lot better than the stuck up 'Prophet' turned out to be. We will immediately land forces to dispose of any resistance from the Covenant."

"Wow these guys are serious about helping us, I guess they are xenophobes or something." Manson piped in.

"Whoever these guys are, they sure pack of a hell of a punch."

* * *

><p><strong>On board the ISS Silencer<strong>

Ix was sharpening his vibro-knife and conversing with the rest of Aurek squadwhen they had established contact with the so called United Nations Space Command. This so called Space Command had been losing to a bunch of aliens, how pathetic he thought. At least the Empire had sense to expell these weaklings before they tainted the human strength of the Empire. He was quite content with his squad, which consisted of five of the Empire's best. Ix was the squad leader, his buddy Onderres was the demolitions expert. Jax was the sniper, she was a quiet one, only talking in some conversations but later to drop out of it, something Ix never would understand. There was Jonder, the field medic. He was a great medic, but was also a great shot with a blaster pistol and could put down squads of enemies when needed. Jarral was the heavy weapons dude, he was always quick with a joke and liked to reverse engineer enemies weapons to better suit his needs. Then there was Five. He was probably the most deadly of them all, although Ix wouldn't admit it. He had seen Five take out Three republic walkers while surrounded by Republic SF troops and a Jedi. Five was a cold, calculating person. No one knew anything about him besides his strength, which exceeded any of the genetically augmented and amazingly trained commandos. Jarral once said that he is probably one of those secret projects that the spooks from Imperial Intelligence had messed up into a killing machine. Of course, he said this with Five right there as his nature was to be joking around and poking fun at people. But Ix had to admit, Jarral was probably right. This man took on a Jedi with a vibro-blade and won, he had to respect that. Over the comm the order was heard to gear up and get ready.

"Looks like these primitives need to be beat back into the stone age! Oh, wait." Jarral remarked.

"Jarral shut up! We are fighting the Xenos here not the Humans." Onderres corrected.

"Yet these xenos still use such primitive weapons Onderres!"

"He is right you know" Jax piped in while she was checking the count of Gas chambers she had for her rifle.

"If Jax piped in, you know he has a point. All I care is to see how worthy these enemy will be!" Five brandished his vibro-sword violently.

"Aurek Squad save your chatter until we get on the drop-ship. Right now we have a job to do!" Ix commanded

"Yes sir!" Aurek squad was locked and loaded, and headed towards the drop-ship.


	3. The Drop

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Star Wars or any of their characters except my OC's.

**On Board Shuttle Imperator: **

This was Aurek squad's first mission in this new galaxy. The Milky way, as the natives called it. Ix was standing up while the shuttle was making its descent, he was staring at the unexpected guest with Aurek squad. Ix instantly recognized Darth Occulous's apprentice, Lord Kirstev. He was a well known duelist and a very proficient force user. Ix assessed Kristev. He hasn't spoken a word since Aurek squad stepped onto the shuttle.

"Pilot, ETA until we land near the front lines." First words out of Kristev's mouth. He couldn't be more than 17 Ix mused.

"Three minutes milord!" the pilot responded.

"Hey Sith, was your master sure about sending a young ling to fight a mans battle?" Jarral always seemed to like picking on the new guys.

"You underestimate the power of the force" warned Kristev

"Yeah yeah, you wave your glow stick around and use some fancy powers, and I get to mop up the mess with my explosives" Jarral grinned at his own remark.

"Knock it off you two, we nee-" Five was cut off as the shuttle was rocked by flack.

"Pilot, what hit us!" Ix shouted

"Plasma fire sir! From the ground! Two banshees are on our six I'm shaking!" The shuttle did a maneuver, stopped, and blasted the banshees that were now ahead of them.

"Sir we are hit again! You guys are going to have to leave early!"

"Alright guys, get ready to activate atmosphere dampeners! Sound off!"

"Aurek-2 reporting!" Onderres reported. He was finally going to get some action.

"Aurek-3 Stand-by!" Jax said quietly over the comm.

"Aurek-4, making sure no one here gets killed or gets his arm blown off." Jonder said

"Aurek-5 ready to terrorize these xenos."

"Aurek-6 ready to blow some kriff up!" Jarral finished up the sound up.

"Alright men, we are over the drop zone. Kristev, you go with Fives, Onderres on me! Jax you go with Jonder! We will meet up at sector one decimal two-eight in three hours! We have orbital support and fighter support. Any questions?" To Ix's surprise, there were none, even from the Sith and that was something you didn't see every day. Aurek squad dropped over four thousand feet into New Mombasa.

* * *

><p>Kristev was Darth Occulous's apprentice. That being said, he was no ordinary Sith. His master was proficient in the light side of the force, and as such he was taught that way. He was told to use his powers for the good of the people of the Empire. He accepted the light and he was very humble, so when Aurek squad told him where to go, he had no questions. He was quite content to be with Fives seeing as he like to specialize in up close and personal combat. His specialty. He learned the secrets of the force from his master.<p>

"Hey Sith, Ix made contact with the USNC forces here. The Covenant are pretty bogged in around those buildings." Five pointed to a building with letters in high galactic standard saying ONI.

"We are to meet up with a couple of these ODSTs and retake the building. You up for some bloodshed?"

"Couldn't of waited any longer." Kristev dusted off his Sith battle armor and checked his HUD in his mask. The tactical situation of the battle and primary objectives were uploaded into his HUD as per standard in SPEC OPS and Sith troops. The mask was based off of the famous Sith Lord Darth Revan's mask.

'Funny_' _He thought. He remembered his conversation with his master on Revan.

'_Hey, I was recently looking through the archives, it seems you know a bit about Revan, and all I know was that he was the Emperor's captive for three hundred years.'_

'_Yeah, he was. I met him once.' Occulous replied. _

_'You met Lord Revan!' Kristev eyes widened at the prospect that his master met the great Revan._

'_I fought him, and won.' Kristev had new found respect for his master. _

_ 'Why did you fight him?' Kristev inquired. _

_ 'He had become the very thing he wanted to destroy. He was delusional. He wanted to commit genocide on 98.7% of our population. He had no regard to innocents, light siders, or even his own tyrannical Republic. He was insane. I Tried to get him to snap out of it, but he attacked me. I stopped him with a force storm and we dueled. He had tried to call in the surrounding asteroids on the Rakata foundry, but I managed to stop him. When I defeated him, he repeated the words Malak once said. I looked on in pity at the fallen Jedi.'_

Ever since that day he always remembered what his master had told him. Once they got near to the ONI facility, he had force jumped to a vantage point and zoomed in on the facility.

"Crawling with brutes and grunts. Nothing we can't handle"

"Got it Sith, lets burn this heap."

Fives and Kristev proceeded into the building. A brute chieftain was surprised to only see two humans attack his forces.

"Puny human, come and se-" The brute chieftain was thrown against the wall and had his airways crushed, killing him. The brutes around him alerted the rest of the forces of their presence. Each time they got close to Fives or Kristev, they were instantly cut down by some unknown power of these strange humans and their unknown weapons. A brute that had scavenged a energy sword slashed at Kristev only to have his sword blocked and overloaded by the power of Kristev's light saber. The golden glow of it against the brutes face panicked it before it died.

"Well that was easy, place the orbital beacon and lets get out of here Sith."

"Already done Fives, I say, we do work well together." The two left the ONI facility as light turbo-laser fire from the _Doombringer_ destroyed the ONI facility in seconds.


End file.
